Fleshballs
Fleshballs Corruption.gif|Phase 2 (Corruption) Fleshballs_Phase_2.gif|Phase 2 (Crimson) Fleshballs_Animated.gif|Phase 1 Fleshballs Corruption.png|Phase 1 (Corruption) Idea was way too weak, so I buffed it - Erolsenel The Fleshballs are a much harder version of The Twins, that have a rare chance of spawning naturally during War Mode, or after killing The Triplets in the Underworld. They can also be spawned by tossing a Ruby Hook into Corrupted water in War Mode. Stats *75000 (Perceptionator) *80000 (Jawbrawn) Phase 1 *120 Dmg (Perceptionator's phaselazer) *200 Dmg (Perceptionator's Melee attack) *70 Dmg (Jawbrawn's Flesh Breath) *330 Dmg (Jawbrawn's Melee attack) *100 Dmg (Jawbrawn's tounge attack) Phase 2 Crimson *100 Dmg (Perceptionator's phaselazer phase 2) *450 Dmg (Jawbrawn's Melee attack phase 2) Corruption *50 Dmg (Tounge Flail) *70 Dmg (Small Laser) Attacks Crimson Perceptionator has a lazer cannon that shoots big phazelazers, that destroy any plants, and trees. Jawbrawn has a gaping Jaw, that has a tounge that can extend up to 400 blocks, and on contact will drag the player towards him. Jawbrawn also has Flesh breath that inflicts Ichor, for 5 seconds, and the stinky debuff for 50 seconds. Corruption Perceptionator has 3 lazer cannons the rapidly shoot small lazers. Jawbrawn has a flail-like tounge attack that will poison the player on contact (10 seconds) Jawbrawn will also shoot Cursed Flames at the player, In the same way The Twins do. Drops *28-49 Gold Coins (100%) *Demonic Flames(10.36%) *Fleshy Hook (99.5%) *Hook (Crafting material) 22-36 (100%) *Fleshballs Trophy (10%) *5-7 Flesh Dye (50%) Notes *Jawbrawn's name is a combo of the words Jaw, and Brawn, meaning muscle. *Perceptionator's name is a combo of Perception, meaning to become aware of surrounding objects, and Terminator, meaning a person or thing that terminates something. *Perceptionator's phase lazers, (Crimson) will kill any mobs that they hit. *The Fleshballs bare an extreme resemblance to the Wall Of Flesh. *If the player attempts to spawn the Fleshballs in pre-hardmode, The Flesh Guardian will come and instantly kill them. Failiure Crimson If the player fails to beat the Fleshballs before Day, Jawbrawn will drag the player through the ground using his tounge attack, usually causing death. Corruption If the player fails to beat the Fleshballs before Day, Jawbrawn will charge at the Player until they die. Tips Concentrate on killing one of the two Fleshballs first, as it makes the fight alot easier. *If you stay still, Jawbrawn has a chance to miss while attacking. This does ''not ''apply with perceptionator. That said, if you defeat perceptionator first, it will make the fight super simple. *It is suggested to use a ranged approach to help avoid the Melee attacks. *If the player attempts to flee The Fleshballs in a Crimson world, once they go off screen, Jawbrawn will use his Tounge attack to drag you towards his Jaw, causing alot of damage. *If the player attempts to flee The Fleshballs in a Corruption world, Jaw will charge at the player super quickly, and Perceptionator will rapidly shoot lazers at the player, causing alot of damage. *After awakening the Fleshballs, it is suggested to leave the corruption/crimson, as they will become enraged. Battle Theme * The battle theme is a Slightly modified version of the "Boss 2" theme. Category:Bosses Category:Monsters Category:Hostile Monsters Category:War Mode Bosses Category:War Mode Monsters